Vacation
by Lasciel
Summary: Rated PG13 for MY NOODLE ARMY RULES THE WORLD! This shan't make any sense to ya 'less youre part of the qintet, or if you're vicky. So don't bother reading this if you value your sanity.
1. Road Trip Part I

I would like to say one thing about this story. There is a particular zeene on the Internet, and this is also my submission to that. So if you see it up there in this exact same format, that means that it's mine there too, not someone else copying it. This is however the full, unedited, and completely messed up version. So stick with me, people. And please, PLEASE, if I spelled anyone's name wrong (namely with Arielle, Cathleen, Lauren, Sarah, Michael, or any of the other OC's) drop me a line. Call me, e-mail me, or review me. OK? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. I own nothing except Liz, Rana, Tallakahath, Scrappy, and the character Tsukasa. The name Tsukasa is taken from. Hack//Sign, which I don't own, either. Arielle owns Arielle, Cathleen owns Cathleen, Lauren owns Lauren, Sarah owns Sarah, and Michael owns Michael. Ok, finished.

The COMPLETE cast!

Liz – My OC, 17, oldest though she doesn't act it. She planned the entire trip. She is a pyromaniac. Due to a dare I am in right now, she has to 'like' Seto. This won't end well… She has pretty serious magick powers from birth, though she rarely can or does use them. The best cook, oddly enough.

Seto – Original from the show, 16 but only younger then Liz by a few months. Paid for the trip, is driven somewhat insane by Liz but is good friends with Liz and Sarah. Mokuba's brother.

Sarah – My friend Sarah's OC, 14, youngest besides Michael and Mokuba. The sanest on the trip, she tries to keep order but does a bad job. Good friends with Liz and Seto. 

Michael – AKA evil Beethoven, he's evil like Mokuba. Is Liz's younger brother (and her REAL younger brother's OC), at 12 years old. 

Mokuba – 12, he's evil too. He wants to kill everyone that's all.

Bakura – A tomb robber, I think you all know the story.

Ryou – From Britain, I think you all know the story here too.

Joey – Same as in the show, Yami makes cracks about him and Honda all the time.

Honda – AKA Tristan, same as in the show.

Otogi – Different from the show, similar personality, but is a halve cat-demon and has a relationship with Rana (though he denies it fiercely). Is 16 like Seto and third oldest.

Rana – My OC, created for the sole purpose of giving a reason for Yami to make fun of Otogi. Is a kitsune and has a relationship with Otogi, though denies it. Is 15 but nearly 16.

Malik – Like in the show, though not AS insane.

Isis – Like in the show, she's usually in the background.

Shadii – Like in the show, also in the background.

Anzu – Like in the show, until she gets PMS. Then she kicks ARSE! Likes Yugi, like in the show, and is tormented by Yami all the time.

Arielle – My friend's OC, she is claustrophobic and very fragile. Gets along with Anzu and they both despise Yami.

Cathleen – A schizophrenic with an evil alter ego named &MOO who likes to kill. Very odd, really.

Rebecca – One of the saner people, she tries to keep order. The problem with her is that she's a little too methodical and doesn't have enough flexibility in her plans. The fight stopper, really.

Lauren – The most whiney of the group, she doesn't like it when things to wrong. Though an important part of the group, she sometimes can act a little spoiled… (Lauren PLEASE don't kill me for this!)

Yami – Original from the show, except for one thing. He is a TOTAL pervert, and takes every chance he can get to make a bad or sick joke.

Yugi – Same as in the show, simple as that.

Tallakahath – An OC of mine, is the yami of Liz, doesn't really show up much.

Tsukasa – NOT from. Hack//Sign FYI, he's a full demon who appears and helps Yami torment the rest of the Vacation cast. 

Scrappy the very contagious monkey – He's a monkey, and he's fuzzy and cute. The smartest of them all, he is planning to lead the lower primates along with a few of his human friends to rule the world!

Time: 12:34 PM

Date: August 1st, 2008

Location: Outside the Kaiba residence

"So who's comin'?" Questioned Sarah, watching Seto glare at the servants attempt to cram about 1K bags into the back of Seto's limo of DOOOOOOOOOM. Sarah awaited an answer, then finally looked up.

"Well, there's Yugi, Yami (ick), Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Isis, Shadii, Mokuba, Anzu, Joey, Honda, Otogi, Rana, Michael, Arielle, Cathleen, Rebecca, Lauren, and Sarah, and that's 'bout it. Though I feel as if I'm forgetting someone…" He thought for a few moments. "You gonna come?" He questioned; knowing Liz would pester him until he got her to come anyway.

"Nah, I'm not big on being stuck with the same ten or so people for two days straight. No offence." Replied Sarah. Seto looked thoughtful for a moment then went back to watching people trying to stuff more luggage into a car then should be legal. He looked up suddenly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember who I forgot. Liz, she's coming, she planned the entire trip, using my credit card…" Spoke Seto, grumbling the last part in annoyance. Sarah looked up alarmed.

"Liz is coming, she planned this?!? I'm coming!" Seto gave a sigh of relief. "I DON'T trust her to drive or anything, even if she is three years older then me!" She exclaimed. Sarah was only 14, younger then most, and oddly enough (even if she didn't act it) Liz was indeed the oldest, 17, by a few months over Seto and Otogi.

"I knew you'd smart up. I already made room for you in the hotel, we should have enough space for you and anyone else with second thoughts about leaving that insane asylum escapee in charge of a trip that is supposed to be 'peaceful' and 'relaxing'. We'll be leaving in two hours, get your stuff packed and get over here. And don't be late, or else." Seto spoke in a mock-threatening voice.

Time: 3:00

Date: August 1st, 2008

Location: In Seto's limousine of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Theeeeeeeeeeeee… WHEELS ON THE LIMO GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND, 'ROUND AND 'ROUND, 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE LIMO GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND, ALL ACROSS THE INTERSTATE!" Yelled Liz at the top of her lungs. Seto merely sighed and rolled up the window seperating the passengers and the driver area. "IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW THEY KEEP ON SINGING IT AND ONLY JUST BECAUSE… IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW THEY KEEP ON SINGING IT AND ONLY JUST BECAUSE… IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW THEY KEEP ON SINGING IT AND ONLY JUST BECAUSE… IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW THEY KEEP ON SINGING IT AND ONLY JUST BECAUSE…" Liz yelled, so loud that even the 'soundproof' glass seperating the driver part and the passenger part was rendered useless.

"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yelled Seto, rolling down the window and going into the back to strangle Liz. Sarah, worried that everyone would crash took over the wheel. Unfortunately, she was only 14, didn't know how drive, and always confused the accelerate and brake pedals. 

"ACK, Seto, you're supposed to be DRIVING!" Came a yell from the back, most likely from Arielle or Anzu. There were various OOFs as people got all thrown around. Yami began to say some sick demented comment (like he always did) but was silenced by Liz and co. immediately. 

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! We'll all DIE!" Yelled Michael in his usual insane tone. Mokuba and him both laughed insanely together. Liz approached the two, roll of duct-tape in hand, a wicked grin on her face.

~ Scene Missing ~

Michael and Mokuba were both duct-taped to the roof of the car. Sarah was in the back again, and Liz was in the front with Seto. Yami was duct-taped to the seat, and Rana and Otogi were nowhere to be seen.

"You're going the wrong way, just stop to ask directions, Mr. Arrogant!" Yelled Liz as Seto shot her another death glare. Liz kept rambling at him until he stopped the car short, throwing everyone forwards.

"Fine, if you know so much, then why don't YOU drive! You have a license (though I don't know how you got it) so why don't YOU just take over, Ms. Know-it-all!" Seto yelled, climbing into the back. Liz smirked, as Sarah buckled herself in. Too bad she was the only person smart enough to take that precaution.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! The car swerved all over the road, luckily, it was an empty interstate so there was no one in danger. Except for the cacti… the poor, poor cacti. They all died honorably. The car was more or less out of control, considering that Liz was indeed driving. The only reason she got her license was the sheer fact that the teacher couldn't stand another minute teaching her. Mokuba and Michael hung on for dear life, conversing how to kill the pathetic humans later on. Arielle and Anzu were both scared out of their wits, considering that to top things off Arielle was also a claustrophobic. Liz was laughing maniacally, and Seto would come up and take control except that he had been dragged into the back, and was busily destroying Yami's body with whatever he could use as a weapon, for one particular comment he made.

Yami had a particularly bad habit, a fetish for making sick and perverted jokes at the most obscene moments. Mainly they were about Joey and Honda, Rana and Otogi, Anzu and Yugi, most of the cliché couples. Though as of late, due to the recent circumstances, he has come up with a recent, new, and most odd couple suggestion. And I think we can all figure it out in time…

"Well, the only reason Seto even let her plan such a stupid, idiotic, insane road-trip and vacation is because Liz promised to f…" Before Yami could finish with the profane and vulgar joke he was about to make, Sarah, probably the only completely sane person on this trip thwacked him on the head with a bottle of vodka. Malik looked up; the sound of glass against skull woke him up from his nap.

"Is that a bottle of Smirnoff vodka?" Questioned Malik, looking over. "And you were going to waste it on Yami's head?" The Egyptian was nearly steaming with anger. "MINE!" Yelled he, lunging and taking the entire bottle, then disappearing off into the far reaches of the limo once again. Between he and the tomb robber, the entire bottle was soon gone, thrown back into the front of the car. Seto merely stared at it, as the "CLINK" of glass against the floor got Liz to look into the back of the car.

"Ok, no alcohol is allowed on this ride! Who brought the forbidden substance…" She growled, climbing into the back of the car. Accidentally, she knocked over one of the BEWD air-fresheners/statues that hit the 'close glass' switch, closing off the passenger seats from the driver part. And due to the fact that the doors had childproof locks, and as the engine was on, they were all theoretically locked in the car. Considering the windows were bulletproof and human-proof, that meant there was no way out.

"#&%^@#*&%*$^%*$^%*^@$*(^@*#^%*^$^%&#$%&#$%&*^@#%$&*@#%&*^$%&*^%$#&^%&^#%&^#%&$%&*@#%$&@#%$&*^!" Swore Seto. Liz counted on her fingers, then scribbled down a number in her 'book of how many swears Seto can say at once' book. Sarah merely gave a slight laugh. 

"So, it's your car, how do we get out, genius? Just wait for someone to come along and 'rescue' us? This is YOUR fault in my mind." She spoke, glaring, her arms crossed. "This is NOT a good situation, and as of now we're all locked in here." Liz glared, as Yami stood.

"C'mon, get us out of here already!" Wined Lauren. Rebecca tried to keep everyone calm, standing up and trying to stop people from being angry. Lauren merely got more anxious about getting out of the car and Arielle was frightened, as she was a claustrophobic.

"I have an idea… to pass the time, why don't we play a friendly game of Truth or Dare?" Questioned Yami. No one gave it a second thought, everyone nodding in agreement. Yami smirked darkly, nodding over to Bakura. The tomb-robber stood, and looked around.

"Ok… Seto, truth or dare?" Bakura asked, as Seto was the first name on his mind. Why, only Ra knew. 

"Truth." Spoke Seto, being cautious. Only Ra knew what sadistic, demented Bakura could think up for him to do on a dare, so truth seemed a little safer. "Please, nothing sick, there's no where to vomit within here." He spoke sarcastically. Bakura smirked. 

"Which would you rather do, see Mokuba's soul trapped by Pegasus forever, have to spend a night with Otogi, or a weekend with Liz. And I think we all know the activities involved." Liz and Otogi both glared, but refrained from beating the blood out of him. Seto smirked confidentially.

"Let Mokuba remain trapped, with the way he's been acting as of late it would be a nice real vacation for me." Spoke Seto with a smug chuckle/snort. "And now to get it over with… Otogi, being the first name that comes to mind, truth or dare?" Otogi looked up, from the seat he was on. The dice-master was taking a quick catnap, and had just woken up.

"Oh, me? Dare, I guess." He said, yawning sleepily. Seto smirked, Yami opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a sound out Liz smacked him upside the head. Yami rubbed his head, as Seto looked over at Otogi.

"I dare you to…" Before he could finish, Mokuba (who somehow got off the top of the car) walked over to Seto and whispered something into his older brother's ear. Seto smirked cruelly. "I dare you to make out with Rana." Nearly everyone in the room fell off their seats laughing, save Otogi and Rana. The two walked into the back part of the car, and very little if any noise could be heard. 

~ Three Minutes Later ~

The two came back from the back of the car, Otogi astonishingly red, and Rana in a similar state. Otogi looked over to Malik. However, before anything else could be said, Liz was seen phrasing a small odd monkey in the front seat.

"Good scrappy, the very contagious monkey…" She was scratching the little creature's head, as the glass between the passenger seat and driver's area was finally open. The ingenious little creature hit the switch after coercing from Liz, allowing them back out of the car again. Seto pushed her and her fuzzy friend aside, climbing into the front and starting off again. 

"And YOU wanted to leave this little sweetie behind!" Exclaimed Liz in a 'I-told-you-so' voice. Seto simply glared, and almost rolled up the window, except that Sarah at the last moment climbed into the front as well to escape the madness. Seto sighed, rolling up the window, and driving on.

"Ok…" Spoke Otogi. "Serenity, truth or dare?" He asked the girl. She, who was napping at the moment, looked up.

"Uh… what? Oh, yeah, truth." Joey's sister replied absent-mindedly. Otogi looked thoughtful for a second, then looked over.

"Serenity, do you currently have a boyfriend? Out of idle curiosity?" The cat-demon questioned. Yami stood, smirking darkly.

"Ah, don't start getting interested in the puppy's sister, cats don't like dogs, and you're already in a relationship with Rana—" Before Yami could finish what he was saying, he was smacked upside the head by an angry Liz. He winced slightly, rubbing the bruised area, as Serenity blushed slightly.

"Ah, well… Seto…" Serenity managed, blushing. Joey glared, as she backed up. Though unknown to all except Yami and Tsukasa, she was indeed lying. Before anyone could do anything, Joey was in the front of the car strangling Seto. 

"YOU SLEEZEBALL! TRYING TO SNEAK AROUND BEHIND MY BACK, WHY I OUTTA—" Before he could get another word out, the mutt had been muzzled. Literally, he was now a chiwawa and had a muzzle on. Liz was smoldering with anger and glaring at the newfound puppy boy.

"First Seto calls him a puppy, then Otogi dresses him as a puppy, now he IS a puppy!" Exclaimed Lauren nearly falling over with laughter. Most everyone in the car joined her in the laughter. Liz made her way back to the back of the car and the game continued. Serenity turned to Yami.

"Well, Yami, truth or dare?" She questioned. Yami glared at her, and if looks could kill…

"You liar… Seto only has eyes for—" He was again cut off by a thwack on the head from Yugi this time. "Fine, fine… dare, whatever." The pharaoh underestimated Joey's sister's abilities.

"Fine, I dare you not to be a pervert for the rest of the ride." She said, high-5'ing with near all the girls in the compartment. Yami swore a few times, then a few times more. Then a few times after that, mentioning one in Egyptian. Ryou questioned Bakura what it meant. Bakura mentally told his hikari, and Ryou fainted from the vulgarity and obscenity of the profanity. o.O

"Darnit. Well, just exclude my turn and then I'll comply." Grumbled Yami. Serenity nodded, she didn't want to exclude Yami's victim from the fun. But after that, no more funny business. He turned towards Liz.

"Alright, mage girl, truth or dare?" Before she could reply, there was a roar from the front cabin, from Seto.

"Only I and I alone can call her MAGE GIRL!" He yelled, it was a known thing that Seto always called Liz mage girl to tease her. And it was Seto's name alone for her, only he and Tsukasa ever referred to he as that, and although Seto didn't like the demon using the name, there was little he could do about it.

"Mage girl, mage girl, Lizzy is a mage girl!" Sang Yami, as Liz was fuming. "Liz is just a little mage girl, mage girl, mage girl. Just a stupid mage girl!" He sung as soon enough…

THWACK! He had a huge anime-lump on his head with the criss-crossed Band-Aids and the anime teary-eyes. 

"Ow! Fine, fine, fine, I'll stop!" Yami tried to hide under the seat. Bakura and Malik merely laughed in unison.

"So the almighty pharaoh is reduced to hiding from a pathetic mortal?" They said in unison. A few people stifled laughs, as they looked at each other, then both shutup. Liz looked over at Yami.

"Dare." She casually said, leaning back and stretching out on one of the seats. Yami thought for a moment, then smirked darkly.

"I dare you to go to the front compartment of the car and make out with Seto. However you can't tell him it's a dare!" He hissed with glee. Liz glared at Yami, then looked hopeful.

"Consequence, no mirroring." She added, not wanting to be forced into too similar a dare by consequences.

"Fine, fine…" Yami sighed, his plan just went out the window. Wait, window? He looked at the translucent windows, then smirked. "Fine, I dare you to yell out the window 'I want to sleep with my hot and sexy fish!' (it's a thing from Club Getaway, at camp, don't ask, you don't want to know.) Said Yami, smirking confidentially. Liz simply rolled down the window, and yelled the phrase out the window.

"I WANT TO SLEEP WITH THE HOT AND SEXY FISH!" She yelled, as then suddenly Otogi looked very PO'ed.

"You mean to tell me that the entire time we were stuck in the back of the car we could have just ROLLED DOWN THE WINDOW?!?!? Liz smirked stupidly.

"Theoretically, yes." She simply replied. Everyone in the car fell down anime-style. Liz smirked even wider, as the car came to a sudden halt. "What was THAT?!?" Yelled Liz into the front of the car. Seto looked at everyone in the back.

"We're here." Everyone swiftly exited the car, wanting to see the summer beach house that Seto had bought for this purpose. They were greeted with a small-ish looking motel a little off the road.

"Surprised? We can't drive for an entire day straight, although I might be able too, the mage girl in the back would be on my case until I got some rest and ate some food. That would mean she was driving, which would also mean that none of us would get any sleep. So I made reservations for the hotel. Yami, you go get the keys and everyone else go upstairs with your stuff." Yami groaned, knowing that getting the keys would take forever. Everyone else dashed off with his or her stuff into the motel.

Well, that's the end of that. It's a bit of a leave-off, but I'm nearly finished with chapter two. I know people act a little OOC here and there are a lot of OC's, that's because I'm doing this entire story as a favor for a group of friends. Don't mind the cliché pairings, there not real (except for Rana X Otogi) and are just Yami's odd and sick jokes. And dun worry, if Yami isn't acting sick enough right now, he gets a LOT worse later on. And Seto gets more pissy, and more stuff. Oh, and on the issue of where Road Trip Part II went, I just merged that with this 'cuz neither were long enough. Don't worry, after a night at the hotel we'll all get back on the road. I need a few guest appearances, any suggestions? I need some famous people who shouldn't show up by logic, and a few new OC's to get killed. Actually, all OC's suggested will be killed sooner or later. And I need a vote, who out of the following should be killed by &MOO first?

Isis

Shadii

OR

Yugi? Just vote, if things don't seem right with the results, that's 'cuz I took suggestions from my friends as well. For now, Ja`ne!

~ Liz16


	2. Hotel California

Welcome to chapter two of the madness of vacation! Well, road trip part 1 was supposed to be road trip parts one and two, but I hit a bit of a roadblock and just made into one slightly longer chapter. However, in it's other appearance in a zeene or whatever it's called, it'll be shorter and edited. But for now, welcome to chapter two of Vacation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, The Eagles, or their song Hotel California.

Time: 7:45 PM

Date: August 1st, 2008

Location: Hotel California

"I can't believe I was stuck with rooms…" Grumbled Yami, waiting in the un-naturally long line for rooms. By the time he got to front the person at the desk was nearly out of room keys. "I need 20 rooms, reserved under the name Kaiba?" He questioned the clerk at the desk. The man looked grim.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have 20 free rooms. You were quite a few hours late, and we thought you weren't coming. But in a few days— " The clerk was cut off by Yami pounding his fist on the desk.

"I've been on a hell-spawned road trip for at least four hours now with a truckload of LUNATICS and I'm down to my last lifeline. I'm going to snap if I have to spend one more second inside that car or anywhere except my room, do you hear me?" His puzzle was glowing, and the millennium symbol was on his forehead. The man at the desk looked nervous.

"We have 9 empty rooms on floor five that each house one person. And five doubles rooms on that same floor, if that works…?" The clerk nervously questioned. Yami looked a lot happier nearly instantly.

"Oh, that will be PERFECT!" He said, clapping his hands together and smirking with glee. He took all 19 keys (as the doubles rooms had two keys each) and headed upstairs, hoping that Seto wouldn't kill him for this mishap. Can you even kill a spirit?

Time: 7:50 PM

Date: August 1st, 2008

Location: Floor five of Hotel California

"What do you mean some of us have to share rooms?!" Questioned Liz, near exploding with fury. Yami backed up.

"There weren't enough rooms open, they thought we weren't coming. So I got 9 rooms and 5 doubles rooms. And since you all made ME get the keys, I get to decide _who goes with who_." He hissed. 

"Ariel, Cathleen, Ryou, Shadii, Isis, Lauren, Rebecca, Sarah, and I all get our own rooms." He tossed out the keys, as those people scrambled to their rooms before those left over squandered them.

"And now for the doubles. First, Mokuba and Michael. You're both too psycho to stay with or near anyone else, so just plot together and leave the rest of us alone. Second, Joey and Honda, it'd be unfair to separate the puppy from his partner, and that way Honda can 'ride the puppy' in peace." The two, Joey and Honda, both tried to kill the spirit, but just bounced right off a shield that came out of seemingly nowhere. "Otogi and Rana, you two together, you two can 'make kitties' all night long, in the words of one particular chibi." He snickered. "Malik and Bakura, you to together. I don't want any sadists running around without someone else to keep them in check, so you two can go kill each other for all I care. Actually, I would like you to do that. And finally, that leaves us with just two others. Seto and Liz, you two have to be together because— "

__

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Came a scream in the hall, covering up to most ears what Yami had said. All except for Seto and Liz's, however. Most rushed off to Ariel's room, where the distress call had came from. However, Seto and Liz, after taking their keys, proceeded to beat the living poop out of Yami for his particular comment.

"Why did you scream about a KNIFE? It was just sitting there on the table, maybe a little bloody but nothing too bad." Was heard from the hall, from Bakura be exact. The source of the problem had been found.

Time: 8:30 PM

Date: August 1st, 2008

Location: Outside the bathroom of room 5S

"I get dibs on shower first!" Yelled Liz, dashing off into the bathroom before Seto realized what was going on. Before he could react the door was locked and he denied entrance. Which was quite frustrating, considering that he had to use the facilities really badly.

"HURRY UP GODDAMIT!" Seto yelled, knocking on the door. There was no reply, except for the dull hum of water hitting the floor over and over and over and over… "Kuso." Swore Seto, and dashed out of the room, he had to use the bathroom and he wouldn't wait one more moment for the other to finish using it before him.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _Seto knocked on the door of the first room he could find, Cathleen's room. She opened the door, dressed in chibi cow PJ's.

"What is it, Seto?" She had a toothbrush in hand; everyone had dinner back at 8:15 so it seemed normal enough.

"I need to use your bathroom NOW!" He yelled. She looked a little confused, but let him in. He proceeded to enter the bathroom, only to find Isis's dead body in there, slain very brutally. "What in the name of all things holy… Ah, what the hell." He ignored the carnage, and used the bathroom, before exiting as if there was nothing there. Then suddenly he remembered, turning to Cathleen at the last moment before going.

"Why is Shaddi's dead body in your bathroom?" Seto questioned, slightly confused. Cathleen looked stricken.

"Oh my god… I don't know, I blacked out and only came to a few minutes ago. I grabbed my toothbrush and was about to go use the bathroom then you came. We should call the police…"

"No, the last thing we need is hold-ups in this trip. I want to get this over and done with ASAP and get away from that psycho Liz." Cathleen nodded, then disappeared back into her room.

Time: 12 AM

Date: August 2nd, 2008

Location: in Liz and Seto's room.

"Ok, whose the wise guy? Where did they hide the second bed?" Yelled Liz, stomping around the bedroom. Little did they all know this was a couple or singles hotel, as despite weather the rooms should have one or two people there was only one bed. One very large bed, which was meant for two people. Tsukasa phased in through the door and floated, sitting, laughing.

"Finally, the mage girl can make more dark chaos—" Liz thwacked him on the head, as the demon was cut off.

"Shut it, demon-boy. Before I have to banish you from this realm with my own ruthless methods." Growled Seto. Yami entered at that moment.

"Ah, this tiger has some claws!" He exclaimed, receiving a death-glare from Yami. Liz glared at the pharaoh. Tsukasa looked down; hanging up sided down from nowhere.

"Ok Yami, where'd you hide the second bed. Tell me now before you wish you were never put in that puzzle in the first place!" She threatened. Yami merely laughed nervously.

"There… there is none! This is a doubles room, and you know what that means." Said Yami with a smirk. Then he looked thoughtful. "How come we haven't gotten any complaints from Bakura, Malik, Michael, Mokuba, Rana, or Otogi yet?" He nearly smacked himself. "Well DUH, there wouldn't be any complaints from Rana or Otogi. Those two could just spend the night 'making kittens' for all I care…"

"What. Do. You. Mean. There. Is. No. Second. Bed?" Questioned Seto, trying to keep his anger to below boiling point. He wasn't doing a very good job. Yami backed up out the door, then dashed off down the hall. Tsukasa disappeared too. "I do know what this means. You get to sleep on the floor." Said Seto, throwing a few extra blankets and some of the pillows to the floor. One pillow hit Liz in the head. Can you say 'pillow fight'?

__

PATHETIC MORTALS! Was heard, assumingly Bakura wasn't too happy about the situation. Upon closer investigation, however, it was found out that it was indeed Mokuba yelling. How odd.

Time: 5 AM

Date: August 2nd, 2008

Location: Seto and Liz's room.

Liz was poking Seto, who was parked on the floor. Liz had won the pillow fight therefore claiming the bed. Seto was already on the floor, and just fell asleep there not caring. Liz therefore took the bed and that was that. Seto looked drowsily at her.

"What?" He questioned annoyed. Liz was already halfway across the room, and entered the bathroom with some clothes. Before she shut the door she yelled to him:

"It's time to get up, it's a long drive. And I get the bathroom first!" Seto merely moaned and just sat on the bed, waiting for his turn to use the facilities.

Time: 8 AM

Date: August 2nd, 2008

Location: Seto's Limousine of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"ON THE INTERSTATE THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED DRIVING ON IT NOT KNOWING WHERE IT WENT, AND NOW THE PEOPLE KEEP DRIVING IT AND ONLY BECAUSE THEY WENT ON THE INTERSTATE THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED DRIVING ON IT NOT KNOWING WHERE IT WENT, AND NOW THE PEOPLE KEEP DRIVING IT AND ONLY BECAUSE THEY WENT ON THE INTERSTATE THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED DRIVING ON IT NOT KNOWING WHERE IT WENT, AND NOW THE PEOPLE KEEP DRIVING IT AND ONLY BECAUSE THEY WENT ON THE INTERSTATE THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! PEOPLE STARTED DRIVING ON IT NOT KNOWING WHERE IT WENT, AND NOW THE PEOPLE KEEP DRIVING IT AND ONLY BECAUSE THEY WENT!" Yelled Liz again, as Seto rubbed his temples. Lauren started complaining about the situation, and almost everyone else joined in on the song out of sheer boredom. Poor Seto, he'll need a few months in rehab after this trip.

Ok, that's the end of that, game over, next chapter to be up soon. See ya'll, and please REVIEW!


	3. Road Trip Part II

Well, chapter three is here! MOO! This one is going to be a bit weird, since I'm co-authoring it with my friend Sarah. I have kidnapped her keyboard! MWHEHEHEHEHE! JUST SHUTUP YOU PEOPLE! You're all just jealous because the voices in my head don't talk to you

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not YGO, DRoP, LOTR, SbSp, or ANYTHING and not spandex! If I owned Yugioh and Spandex well, let's say that they wouldn't allow ANY of the seasons on the WB11

* * *

Liz: MOO!

Seto: SHUTUP GODDAMMIT!

Sarah: *is completely ignoring the argument because it makes no sense and it happens all the time. *

Arielle: What time is it?

Mokuba: Remember, licking doorknobs on other planets is illegal! 

Michael: Do you realize we're still both taped to the roof

Lauren: USE THE FORCE!

Yami: Hey you

Otogi: SHUTUP ALREADY! JUST SHUTUP!

Yami: So, whattya' doing tonight

Otogi: JUST SHUTUP!

Liz: MOO!

Seto: SHUTUP!

Yami: Let's all have a

Liz: JUST SHUTP!

Seto: THAT'S MY LINE!

Otogi: NO, IT'S MINE!

Yami: ORGY!

Seto, Liz, and Otogi: SHUTUP!

Rebecca: Don't you realize that our constant fighting is tearing us all apart!

Everyone: *is silent*

Sarah: You go Rebecca! I didn't know you had it in you

Rebecca: Thank you Sarah.

Liz: LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN!

Sarah: *goes back to ignoring everything*

Liz: LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, MY FAIR SETO!

Everyone: *turns to stare at Liz*

Liz: Uh CABBAGE! *Begins to sing mindlessly*

Cathleen: I am a demon ferret

Arielle: Fire MUST BURN THINGS! 

Malik: I agree, let's kill! *Joins Arielle in the back of the limo and the two start to burn random things with a lighter they found*

Arielle: Wait, why would Seto have a lighter? Does he smoke?

Liz: MY BELOVED DOESN'T SMOKE!

Sarah: Are you all right Liz? I mean

Yami: Ohhhh Why doesn't Sarah just take over driving and you two go in the back? Alone

Tsukasa: Yup!

Michael: *is on the roof scheming with Mokuba on their evil plans of DOOOOOM*

Everyone except Sarah and Michael and Mokuba: NUUUUUUUUU! NEVER LET SARAH DRIVE!

Seto: She drives even worse then Liz

Lauren: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we—?

Bakura: *duct-tapes Lauren to the roof*

Michael: What have I done to deserve this?

Mokuba: Are you single?

Seto: *grits teeth and tries to ignore everything, rolling up the soundproof window*

Liz: *is heard somewhat muted through the glass*

Sarah: Don't you know, Seto? There's no such thing as Liz-proof.

Seto: *moan of desperation* MAKE IT STOP!

Lauren: This is so chaotic

Liz: I love chaos, confusion, panic, and most of all, turmoil! Which is the meaning of the name of my beloved

Sarah: You mean Seto

Liz: GAH! *-_-'*

Ryou: Oh my

Yami: So I guess putting Liz and her bitch-slave in the same room wasn't a bad idea

Tsukasa: Don't you mean your fu—

Seto: SHUTUP! *Knocks Tsukasa out cold*

Mai: I haven't said anything for a while

Liz: Since when were you here?

Scrappy: *is sitting on Liz's head*

Rebecca: Now, let's all try to be peaceful

Michael: NEVER!

Mokuba: Lauren, will you go out with me?

Lauren: Eeeeee o.O'

Arielle: I thought Seto was gay

Sarah: Well as of now

Tsukasa: He's bisexual!

Sarah: Would you just shutup? We need him to drive, and if he comes back here to hurt you then I'll have to go up to the front to drive

Seto: Can Serenity drive?

Joey: YOU SLUT, SHUTUP ABOUT MY SISTER YOU WHORE!

Seto and Sarah: *stare*

Liz: *tries to kill Joey* YOU STUPID IGNORANT PUPPY HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BELOVED I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT ABOUT MY PRECIOUS HE'S MINE AND MINE ONLY HE'S MY BITCH, HE'S MY BITCH-SLAVE AND HE'S **MY** FUCK-TOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah: *climbs up into the front and puts up the window and prays that it'll be Liz-proof*

Everyone else: *is in shock*

Seto: Did she just say what I think she just said? WILL YOU MARRY ME? *Turns red, climbs out of the front to kill Tsukasa*

Sarah: *goes to drive the car*

Everyone else: WAIT, NO!

_However, it's too late for the fellowship of the limo, as the Shin'a'in began to attempt to drive the vehicle made by the humans, in her efforts the rest of the crew was nearly killed. Had not Seto, king of the ice-hearted, intervened and taken back control of his domain, all would have been slain. Foul play was at hand, and soon the fellowship would learn of true intentions of the one named Cathleen_

Liz: SHUTUP YOU STUPID DISEMBODIED VOICE!

Cathleen: How come I haven't really said anything?

Sarah: Is it just me, or is that a dessert up ahead? LIZ, YOU BAKA YOU SPELLED DESERT WRONG!

Set: *pops in* Chirp!

Seto: Set, were you gambling again?

Set: *makes a desperate attempt to hide the monopoly clothes* Chirp-chirp (Translation: Maybe)

Lis: Hey, there's no road!

Sarah: Liz you dolt, how could you spell your own name wrong?

Liz: Don't ask me

Seto: *gets out of the car*

Mokuba: Hey, a 99 cents store!

Liz: Yay *goes inside, goes to cashier* How much is this? *Points to toilet paper*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to YGO cards*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a candle*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a card*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to chips*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to milk*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to toothbrush*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a towel*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a stuffed tiger*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a light bulb*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to cabbage*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a demo-disc*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a pen*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to pop-rocks*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to Seto*

Cashier: *out of instinct* 99 cents—

Seto: *would have killed the cashier had Sarah not held him back*

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to tiles*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a computer*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a PS2*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Liz: And how much is this? *Points to a Gamecube*

Cashier: 99 cents.

Seto: Do you have any camels?

Cashier: *dully* Yes and they're

Everyone else: Lemme guess 99 cents?

Cashier: No one dollar.

Liz: I HATE YOU! THIS PLACE IS SO OVERPRICED; I'M NEVER COMING BACK!

Ryou: If all this stuff is 99 cents

Liz: OR ONE OVER-PRICED DOLLAR!

Ryou: As I was saying, if all this stuff is 99 cents or a dollar you have to worry about what quality all this stuff is really

Liz: So how are we going to get across the desert?

Seto: I know a way... MUHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else: How...

Seto: I'm going to...

* * *

CLIFFY! A really bad one, but one none the less. That was odd... I wrote this with Sarah, mind you. The 99 cent thing came from when I went into a 99 cent store and was annoying the hell out of the cashier until I got thrown out... o.O Well, Ja`ne!

~ Liz


	4. I've Been Through the Desert on a Horse ...

Hello again, and everyone, welcome to yet another chapter of whackyness! I don't own ANYTHING, and the reason this chapter looks so crappy is that my HTML editor program is acting up, so I have to code all this by hand! I hade to type the break tag over a hundred times... o.O Well, I'm still trying to determine weather my school or this fanfiction is crazier... Well, that needn't concern any of you, so all of ya'll, READ ON! 

* * *

Lauren: *singing* I've been through the desert on a horse with no name…

Liz: CAMMEL!

Sarah: CAN'T YOU SPELL ANYTHING RIGHT? IT'S C-A-M-E-L NOT C-A-M-M-E-L YOU DOLT!

Yami: A little assistance over here! *Is being attacked by camel*

Yami's Camel: *is spitting at Yami making his hair wet and droopy*

Rebecca: My camel is big and scary…

Rebecca's Camel: *is a tiny little chibi camel with big puppy-dog eyes*

Sarah: Awwww! Isn't it such a cute little camel!

Cathleen: I must agree, Rebecca's camel is sorta cute…

Sarah: No, not her's, mine!

Sarah's Camel: *is a big adult camel with a mean expression and an equal disposition* 

Everyone: *stares at Sarah*

Seto: *shakes his head* When it comes to animals, she's hopeless.

Seto's Camel: *is trying to 'get with' Liz's camel*

Seto: *swears*

Liz: Wow, only one swear, Seto, you're loosing your touch.

Seto: Oh, yeah… @#87$%#^%$*&#%@$*&^#@&^%&!^@#%&457@^#%&^#%&$%@&^5

Liz: Fifteen… not bad, but you need to get back in shape… Though not in relation to muscles, you already… TSUKASA! WHY'D YOU ALMOST MAKE ME COMPLIMENT SETO'S RIPPLING ABS! GAH! *Tries to strangle Tsukasa, but her camel refuses to be parted from Seto's camel*

Yami: I NEED HELP BACK HERE! YOU STUPID RA-BLASTED ANIMAL GET UP YOUR LAZY *^%&^$*&%

Arielle: Seto can curse better…

Liz: YES MY BELOVED CAN!

Rebecca: Where's Otogi and Rana?

Sarah: *absent mindedly* Oh, somewhere off together…

Lauren: Probably having—

Liz: YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ON THE INTERNET!

Yami: Whattya mean, s—

Tsukasa: *thwaps Yami upside the head* Even I agree, there are some kids that read this!

Everyone except Sarah: *is staring in shock*

Sarah: *is petting her camel* Oh, did I miss something?

Ryou: Oh my… Great Scott!

Bakura: Hikari, since when do you act so… cliché?

Ryou: Since when do you act so… non-barbaric?

Bakura: Ever since I've met the love of my life!

Yami: Malik?

Bakura: NO, my camel! Her name is Sheba, queen of the desert…

Arielle: Someone's been puffin' the magic dragon a little too long…

Lauren: Why hasn't Yugi said anything as of late?

__

Muffled yelling is heard from within the belly of Yugi's camel

Yugi: I'm in here! Help!

Yugi's Camel: *burp*

Mariku: *cuts Yugi's camel open, begin to devour camel flesh*

Yugi: *has no shirt*

Anzu: Ack put a shirt on! *Tosses Yugi a shirt*

Yugi: Mmmm… Anzu scented… *puts on shirt, which reads 'I'm a Sexy Fembot'*

Liz: Now, where have I seen that shirt before…

__

FLASHBACK

Seto and co is all tied up to chairs in dresses and makeup. Saori and Liz are laughing maniacally, and Yugi is drunk dancing around to the song 'Baby got Back' slapping his—

Seto: LIZ WAKE UP! *Slaps Liz around until she wakes up* You have the map, don't fall asleep and start going in the wrong direction.

Everyone except Seto and Sarah and Liz: She has the map? WE'RE ALL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! 

Sarah: Don't be ridiculous, though she might be insane, she's not half bad with a map…

Seto: *points out* Speaking of ridiculous, that took up two pages—

Liz: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! *Smacks Seto with a camel, knocking him out cold*

Seto: X_x

Liz: Now he's mine, ALL MINE! MUHAHAHAHA!

Everyone except Sarah: o.O;;; *stares at Liz*

Sarah: *is still petting her camel* Wha? Did I miss something again?

All the Camels: *anime fall*

All the humans except Seto because he's KO'ed: Ouch…

Liz: What's for dinner?

Sarah: True… what will we be eating once we arrive?

Seto: *is suddenly awake* There should be chefs on hand to prepare whatever you wish. And no, Liz, you are banned from having anything containing sugar…

Tsukasa: What, no sugar for Liz? Not—

Yami: *KO'es him* I WANTED TO MAKE THAT JOKE!

Tsukasa: YOU HAVE INSULTED MY HONOR!

Yami: MY DOG HAS TWO FACES!

Tsukasa: YAHHHHHH!

Yami: YAHHHHHH!

__

Yami and Tsukasa fight each other matrix-style for what seems to be an eternity. Until one lone camel stops the warfare, with a glob of saliva flung from the mouth opening. Or should I say he spit at Yami.

Liz: SHUTUP! *Goes off to strangle disembodied voice*

__

GAH! HELP ME SHE'S A MANIAC GAHARHAHHHRRRR…

Lauren: Liz is the only one I know who can strangle a disembodied voice…

Cathleen: I agree.

Bakura: Seven days…

Arielle: YOU STOLE THAT FROM THE RING!

Rebecca: Now calm down. So what he stole that from the movie.

Liz: No one will ever steal my ideas!

Seto: No one wants your ideas…

Everyone except Liz and Seto: .

Liz: YOU ALL BROKE THE FOUTH WALL! But since if I KO all of you, then there will be no one to talk to… so… Uh… CABBAGE!

Seto: Schizzo my fizzo dizzo… kizzo… nizzo? What was I saying?

Cathleen: Are you on crack or something?

Rebecca: Uh… Help? My camel is trying to attack me!

Rebecca's Camel: *is trying to nuzzle her*

Sarah: So when's dinner?

Everyone except Sarah: SHUTUP ABOUT FOOD!

Liz: Get your camel AWAY from mine!

Lauren: Hey look, a house in the distance!

Sarah: Yay, food!

Liz: Where's Yami?

Everyone Else: Do we care?

__

Yami was in truth far back, his camel refused to walk— AH, STOP STRANGLING ME HELP ME LIZ IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!

Seto: Where's Mokuba?

Sarah: And Michael?

Michael and Mokuba: *are riding on one camel, their evil camel of DOOOOOOM with their book of DOOOOOM plans and Michael has his hair styled in the evil style of DOOOOOOM AKA evil Beethoven. *

Seto: We're here!

Liz: YAY! *Takes all luggage into house and begins to unpack*

Seto: Thank god that's over…

* * *

Yay, we're at the house! Sorry this took so long... I HATE MY COMPUTER! }:-( Well, see ya'll! 

~ Liz


	5. Iron Chief or Iron Stomach Part I

Ok, a few notes. Sorry, Arielle, Cathleen, and everyone else who added in &MOO to the fanfiction. SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! This is VACATION not INSANITY we don't know of her existence yet. So I'm going to edit those parts to keep our readers in the dark second, on the issue of the edit concerning George Bush and Bill Gates, I'll explain at the end of the fic the reason for that. Finally, this time, we had I think 6 people here, maybe not all working on it, but there were six people present. YAY!

Disclaimer – If I owned Yugioh, or Invader Zim Well you already know the story (those of you who have read TP) and it'' NOT PRETTY! I don't own George Bush or Bill Gates either. Or Of Mice and Men or ANY OTHER REFRENCES here. I don't own Spongebob Squarepants, Alice in Wonderland or the conversation between Alice and the Cheshire Cat

* * *

Liz: We're here!  
Seto: I just said that...  
Liz: SHUTUP BIZZATCH!  
Seto: But I thought you luuuuuuuuved me! *Realizes what he says, runs off to kill Tsukasa*  
Sarah: *comes back* You won't believe what I found!  
Everyone Else: Lemme guess a rattlesnake?  
Sarah: Yes! It's so cuddly! *Huggles rattle snake* I'm going to pet it and hug it and call it George.  
Cathleen: Let me kill it...   
Arielle: It doesn't look like a George, it looks like a Stan...  
Cathleen: More like a Fred.  
Liz: Like my roommate?  
Yami: Shutup about CTY...  
Rebecca: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!  
Liz: What about the Evil Snake of DOOOOOOOM!  
Everyone Else: o.O;  
Sarah: That's a great name!  
Snake: *thinking: I'm supposed to be a deadly beast, moron*  
  
***  
  
Malik: Yes, yes, of course. We shall call him o.O;.  
Snake: o.O;  
Cathleen: O.O;  
Liz: o_0;  
Yami: @_@;  
Seto: e_e  
Liz: n_n  
Cathleen: Chicken.  
Liz: o.0;  
Yugi *appears: What are you people talking about? Moo?  
Cathleen: Beheaded cows.  
Yugi: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
***  
  
Yami: Thank god Sarah's writing...Cathleen's a terrible author...  
Liz: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hits Yami with a Kirby mallet*  
&MOO: AHHHHHHH! I was writing that you pathetic mortal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs sickle out of sock and slices Yami's head off*  
Yami: *is momentarily dead* I'm so glad I'm a spirit... Wait who in the seven circles of hell are you?

&MOO: Uh George, they're on to us! *Disappears* (1)  
Seto: Can we just go inside?  
Everyone besides Sarah and Liz and Seto: *go inside*  
Sarah and Liz and Seto: *go inside*  
Seto: This place has eight floors. My bedroom's on the eighth floors, Liz and Sarah's on the seventh, and there're bedrooms on all the other floors. Mokuba, Michael, Otogi and Rana's bedrooms are on the first floor, Mokuba and Michael share as do Otogi and Rana-  
Otogi and Rana: *Blush*  
Seto: And everyone else can go get their bedrooms elsewhere.  
Sarah: And I'll be on patrol at night with Evil Snake of Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom.  
Evil Snake of Dooooom: O.o Hisssssssss hiss? (Translation: Why me?)  
Sarah: *Strangle-Huggles snake*  
  
***  
  
Cathleen: And I'll just go do stuff. Mwah. *Opens a random closet door and out pops GIR*  
GIR: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! and marshmallows.  
*Cathleen and GIR disappear while performing a screaming rampage*  
Liz: That was random. (2)  
Seto: That's scary. Not random.  
Yami: FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAArandomnessHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
*Bill Gates and George Bush appear out of nowhere*  
Gates and Bush: Hi! We're rich and powerful!

George Bush: *Begins to move his eyebrows* (3)  
Arielle: AND DEAD! *Makes her army squirrels attack them and turn them into a mass of bloody pulp*  
Gates and Bush: Hi! We used to be rich and powerful! Now, we're dead! Yay!  
Seto: Ok. I think I'll go to bed now... *goes to room*  
Liz: Me not two.  
Sarah: Then whatever does that make you?  
Liz: Not two.  
Sarah: Ok. *Walks up to her room*  
Cathleen: Ok, I think I'm gunna go poison Cathleen's soul with hate, death, murder, and fluffy poodles. Toodles! *Disappears in a puff of green smoke*  
Joey: Are you talking to yourself in third person again?

Cathleen: Wha? (4)

Yami: I'm bored. *Prods Yugi*  
Yugi: Hey. Moo. *Stabs Yami with a knife that has Moo engraved into the handle*  
Yami: Oh dear that makes me momentarily dead again. *Is dead momentarily* Ok. *Is now not momentarily dead*  
Yugi: That really wasn't needed, you know. Moo.  
Yami: Yes, but Satan is coooooooooooool!  
Yugi: You're bisexual, aren't you? Moo?

Otogi: What does that have to do with anything?  
Yami: Yes. KILL ME AGAIN I SAAAAAY!  
Yugi: No. Moo. *Sleeps on the floor*  
Yami: *stabs himself and dies again momentarily*  
  
***  
Rebecca: What are you doing?  
Arielle: They're crazy.  
Sarah: Liz, sit down. You are blocking the TV  
Rebecca: What should we watch?  
Everyone: Let's watch Ghost Busters! Yay! *Everyone falls asleep.*  
  
***  
  
Arielle: *laughs quietly to herself *muhahahaha!

Cathleen: * appears and reads Arielle's mind* Need any help?  
Arielle: Shure...let's get the dresses, high heels and make-up...*the stuff appears*  
Cathleen: MUHAHAHAHAHA!  


*** (5)

_Cathleen and Arielle commit their evil' deed – Ok, Liz, are you happy, I said it – Dressing up Seto and co. in dresses. Although only the part with Seto in a dress was evil according to him, because she li—_

_AH, HELP ME, SHE'S KILLING ME! OK, OK, I WON'T MENTION THAT! *Ahem* Anyway_

Liz: *Appears randomly* Whatever happened to dinner?

Sarah: *Perks up* Food?

Joey: *Perks up* Food?

Sarah: YOU STOLE MY LINE! *Shifty eyes*

Joey: Silence, human

Rebecca: Did you know that Liz at first spelled shifty as shitty'?

Sarah: Liz you are a dolt

Lauren: Finally, we can eat!

Malik: *goes through fridge* There ain't no food!

Seto: *Wakes up, goes downstairs* No food? It was supposed to be delivered

Everyone except Seto: *Is snickering*

Seto: What the hell are you all snickering at, TELL ME NOW! *Takes out duel silver pistols*

Liz: Well *laugh* You're *snort* wearing a *snicker* DRESS!

Seto: WHAT?!?!?!? **TSUKASA YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, YOU HEAR ME!**

Tsukasa: *Comes downstairs, is in a dress too* What, did you say something?

Arielle: Cathleen, our plan worked!

Cathleen: What? What plan, I've been asleep.

Arielle: Shure you've been

Liz: *Points outside window randomly* I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Tristan: Dude, that's a toilet

Liz: *Points to Tristan* I KNOW WHERE YOU GO FOR VACATION!

Tristan: NUUUUUUU!

Rebecca: Well, of course He IS here, isn't he?

Sarah: Where's the food?

Joey: Is all you think about your stomach?

Sarah: Like you're one to talk?

Rebecca: Well, anyway Let's go somewhere!

Anzu: Where do you want to go?

Rebecca: Anywhere, really

Bakura: Well, in that case, it doesn't matter which way you go, you'll end up somewhere as long as you keep walking in one direction long enough

Rebecca: Well, in that case Where can I go?

Bakura: Well in _that_ direction *waves hand in one direction* Lives a rich CEO and in _that _direction *waves hand other way* lives a psychotic teenage girl/authoress. Visit either you like, they're both mad.

Rebecca: But I don't want to go among mad people.

Bakura: Oh, you can't help that, we're all mad here in Vacation Land. I'm mad. You're mad.

Rebecca: How do you know I'm mad!

Bakura: You must be, or you wouldn't have came along.

Rebecca: *Doesn't think that proves much, considering Sarah came* Well, how do you know you're mad?

Bakura: Well, a normal person like Lauren isn't mad, you grant that.

Rebecca: *Nods*

Bakura: Well, Lauren grimaces when she's hurt, and laughs when she's happy. Now _I_ grimace when I'm happy, and laugh when I'm hurt. Therefore I'm mad.

Liz: Can't argue with that logic

Gir: Now it's time to sing the doom song! Doom, Doom, Doom-Doom-Doom

Tristan: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Fills Gir with C4 and blows him up*

Cathleen: You killed Gir Now I will kill you *Voice becomes dark and demonic*

Ryou and Rebecca: Now, be in your happy place

Liz: I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!

Seto: What are we going to do about the food issue?

Michael: *Pops up* So when's dinner?

Mokuba: Yes, I'm quite starved.

Liz: I CAN COOK!

Everyone Else: NO!

Otogi: I'll cook

Everyone Else except Liz: All right

~ Some Time Later ~

Rebecca: MY TEA IS ATTACKING ME! *Tea has large tentacle coming out of it and is trying to kill Rebecca*

Lauren: Uh, guys? Guys? GUYS?!? *Her fried grasshopper has gotten up, and started to walk off down the table*

Sarah: *didn't let Otogi cook her food, just ate it as is, to preserve food. What little food they had would be ruined by Otogi's Cooking, she figured, so just ate it as it whilst it was still safe*

Liz: Otogi, where did you get this stuff to make the food?

Otogi: Well, I used what little food was left in the car, as well as whatever I could find! Like those pretty colored froggies!

Yami: You mean whatever you _and_ Rana could find

Yugi: You didn't perhaps find them in/near an open/closed tank near/in my room? *Is suddenly looking down at his food, horrified*

Otogi: Yeah, so?

Liz: Those were Yugi's pet Poison Dart Frogs imported from the Amazon They're deadly poisonous.

Seto: Finally Death, come and reap my soul, and take me to the afterlife and away from these loons!

Death: *Is sitting off stage* Nah, you haven't suffered enough in this life yet.

Seto: *reaches for something in his pocket*

Death: Oh, and don't bother going for that gun, all the bullets are blank.

Liz: You were going to kill yourself? NO! *Tackles Seto takes the gun away from him, puts it in a high place*

Seto: NOOOOOO! I'll NEVER reach it in a high place!

Death: *disappears* POOF

Cathleen: Will you marry me?

Tristan: Dude, death's gone, you're too late.

Cathleen: NOOOOOO!

Malik: Dude, he's like one million years old

Cathleen: He's that young?

Everyone Else: o.O

Rebecca: Cathleen is you feeling all right?

Liz: My spell check made the grammar improper The sentence was at first "Cathleen are you feeling alright?" but then my evil comp changed it 

Seto: I need to die

Liz: Need we go through that again?

Seto: *shakes his head*

Sarah: So now what are we going to eat?

Rebecca: I'll cook!

Everyone Except Liz: Alright.

Liz: But I CAN cook!

Bakura: Yeah right

~ Some Time Later ~

_Again, the food was attacking the people. This repeated in the same fashion until everyone except Liz had tried cooking. Tired, everyone just turned in for the night._

Liz: G'night!

Seto: Night

Sarah: Good Night!

Rebecca: Later!

Cathleen: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

Lauren: BATHROOM!

Yami: *attempt to make another joke, but is hit by random person*

Tsukasa: *is hanging up side down on a bar in his room, asleep, wings folded like a bat*

Scrappy: *is softly snoring on Liz's head, very kawaii*

Mokuba: Good night, humans MUHAHAHAHA!

Michael: 'Night to all of you!

Yugi: Good night!

Anzu: Later to ya'll!

Mai: Night!

Joey: Morning!

Ryou: Until later!

Bakura: Hehehehe

Malik: See ya'll!

Mariku: Bye

Rana: Until the morning!

Otogi: Good night!

Tristan: *gurgle* *sputter*

Everyone Else: Tristan?

Tristan: *is dead*

Lauren: OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED TRISTAN!

Rebecca: YOU BASTARD!

Everyone Else: *stares* 

Seto: One less mouth to feed

Everyone: *Goes to sleep*

* * *

Well, that's finally DONE and OVER with! Nearly seven pages, holy guacamole Oh, and now for notes.

(1) – I put that part in to introduce &MOO as a character, but since I can't have her just lay around, so I made her disappear.

(2) – I think that part at first also had &MOO, that was only there cuz we were watching the Halloween Invader Zim Special, so things were kinda wacky, as we were all high on candy Never leave six girls in a basement alone with a stockpile of candy

(3) – Now, where did that come from? Well, a long time ago, my friend Rachel had a really weird dream about school and there's this one kid Ryan who always did political impressions so in her dream he turned into George Bush and began to move his eyebrows So that's where that came from. And his eyebrows are moving as if attached to a pinwheel, in circles o.O

(4) – Why is Cathleen talking to herself in Third Person? I'll never tell

(5) – With the exception of the first few bits, until this point I haven't written ANYTHING! The people stole the comp from me

Everyone Else: *Glares*

Liz: All right, alright, I let you write a lot cuz I was too lazy!

Everyone Else: *nods*

Well, that's the end of that! Arielle, if you read this before Cathleen, e-mail her that it's ready, or call her, or something! Whoever reads it first, call the rest of the quintet with six people!


	6. Iron Chief or Iron Stomach Part II

l, after a long wait we're BACK! And now with all six peoples (again). Ok? STOP THE VOICES!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! SHUT YOUR FACES 

Note – Uh all the previous chapters I spelled Kathleen with a C it's with a K *feels stupid*

* * *

Liz: Uh Cheese?

Seto: SHUTUP!

Sarah: CAMEL! Camels are fun to huggle. *huggles Rebecca's camel*

Kathleen: JESSIE IS PURPLE!

Yami: Who is Jessie?

Liz: MY KITTY!

Tsukasa: You're cheating on Seto?

Liz: NO! *stabs Tsukasa*

Kathleen: *hides sugar*

Liz: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Rebecca: Yes. O.o

Liz: I shall now go to cook. breakfast.

Seto: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kathleen: *walks off to go order McDonald's for breakfast*

Liz: What should I cook?

Tsukasa: Can you make eggs and bacon?

Yami: Without poisoning them. 

Seto: I want pancakes.

Liz: WAFFLES IT IS! *runs to cabinets to get waffle mix*

Some time passes.

Liz: How do you make waffles?

Seto: I dunno. Make pancakes.

Yami: Can I have a cookie?

Liz: NU! MY COOKIES! *kills Yami*

Seto: o~O;;

Liz: Is it even physically possible to make such a face like that?

Seto: That depends o~O;; Now I have made it possible. WORSHIP ME!!! *thwaps Liz over the head and cackles, then coughs* I have no idea what came over me. O~O;;

Sarah: It was Yami!

Knights who say Ni: NI!

Liz: K-nigits!

Sarah: No, it's pronounced knights like nights but with a silent K

Liz: It's MY house and I say what I want!

Arielle: This. Is my house. This is my house. Wont you get out of my house? This is. This is my. House this is my house. Wont you get out of my house? I'll give you. A good spell. For you to use. So you can jumponmyroofandeverythinglikethat. This is my house. Please get out of my house. It's it's not your house. Please. I have a big beard. Out! Out of my house! OUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH DON'T STAB ME! @-@

Katsuya: Actually it's Kaiba's house.

Liz: Don't remind me

Arielle: Does that mean we can burn it?

Rebecca: No, Arielle, no more playing with fire

Lauren: But whyyyyyy?

Malik: Let's duck tape her again

Duck tape: Quack

Sarah: What's for breakfast? I'm hungry!

Otogi: Is food all you think about?

Miho: She seems a lot like Joey in that sense.

Sarah: *KO'es Miho*

Anzu: NO! You can't KO people, you must be kind and loving and friendship—

Everyone else: *KO'es Anzu*

Sarah: Can you make breakfast now?

Everyone else besides Liz: *stare disbelieving at Sarah*

Ryou: You trust Liz to bake somethingedible?

Liz: Right*goes into the kitchen to make breakfast*

Everyone else who isn't KO'ed besides Sarah: *exchange nervous glances*

Some time later

Liz: *comes out of kitchen holding a plate stacked with deformed pancakes*

Everyone besides Sarah: *back away from Liz*

Yugi: Are the pancakes supposed to be thatmisshapen?

Seto: *pushes Malik forward* You taste them, no one cares if you die.

Sarah: *takes about half the stack*

Everyone: o.O;

Liz: Eat them! Don't worry, they're not poisonous I think

Otogi: *looks at Sarah in horrification*

Joey: AHHHHHHH! BEWARE THE MONGOOSES!

Lauren: Mongooses? What's a mongoose?

Kathleen: *appears from nowhere and kills Lauren* MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughwheezedie* o~O;; *disappears*

Arielle: Oooooooooooooooo..was THAT a mongoose?

Otogi: Wouldn't the plural of mongoose be mongeese cuz the plural of goose is geese?

Rebecca: No. That was just a rabid squirrel. Pay no attention to it. J 

Arielle: ARE YOU NOW MOCKING MY SQUIRRELLY NESS?

Rebecca: o~0 *runs off to do Rebecca stuff*

Lauren: *ressurects self from the dead*

Yami: *pulls a giant frying pan out of nowhere and beats Lauren with it* *speaks with a Southern accent* Well, my work hurr is done, y'all. Thankee fer callin' meh.

Lauren: No one called you, you stupid bitch!

Yami: ù_O!!! *stabstabstab*

Lauren: *dies again*

Everyone: 0~0''

Liz: Well. About the pancakes

Sarah: o.o; *eats a pancake* Hrmm..

Everyone: *looks at her, expecting her to explode in a HIDEOUS IMPLOSION!!*

Knights who say Ni: NI!

Sarah: These are DELECTABLE!

Liz: See! I TOLD you I could cook.

Yami: *tries a pancake* *spontaneously combusts*

Liz: o_o

Seto: He shall come back.

Yami: *comes back*

Liz: Have you suddenly gained CLAIRVOYANT POWERS?!!? (insert dramatic music here)

Rebecca: *magically makes a cup of tea appear* See? I trained it. J 

Liz: STOP WITH THOSE FACES! =_- And what does clairvoyant mean? And what is oblige?

Sarah: -_- Why did I ever have to teach her that word

Invader Zim appears from nowhere in his Voot Cruiser. He charges up a laser-y thing.

Zim: MUHUHAHAAHAHAHA! FILTHY HUMANS! YOU SHALL DIE! A most horrible death. Of. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 

Liz: There's an "h" in dhoom.

Invader Zim: But I said DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Liz: I suppose you have a point.

Seto: I like the species

Joey: That throws their own feces.

Distant Voices of Cheese: HUT HUT HUT HUTTTTTTT!!!!

*The Voices Come closer and they see Yami being carried on a tribal sacrificial board thingy* 

People who are carrying Yami: Ho! We must get the Egyptian sacrifice to the fire!

Rebecca: You do realize that is your KING?!

People: Yes. So. We care how?

Bakura: *is in the kitchen playing with knives* Ooooooooooo. POINTY AND SHARP AND SHINYYYYYYY OBJECTS! MUST PLAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Lauren: Shibby?? o~O

Tsukasa: SHIBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!I NEED A SMURF!

Knights who say Ni: No, a SHRUBBERY!

Shrubbery: *thinking* _Pray, no more soy sauce!_

Nights: *come in and steal Soy sauce and the shrubbery*

Sarah: Don't you mean Knights', not, nights'?

Liz: I like commas!

Katsuya: I, like, lots, of, commas, and, other, stuff.

Liz: MY COMMAS! T-To,,,,o

~Liz: Those (.o o) are my hands

~Kathleen: And are the readers supposed to know that?

Disembodied voice: GET ON WITH IT!

Liz: DIEEEEEEE! *somehow mortally wounds disembodied voice*

Sarah: Wow, you spelled that correctly

Malik: TWICE!

Seto: And? *raises one well-manicured eyebrow*

Rebecca: Where did that come from?

Liz: *glances over at Rebecca with gold-green orbs* What? Is thy not allowed to be sophisticated for once in one's life?

Seto: I DON'T MANICURE MY EYEBROWS!

Liz: But then how else do they look so TSUKASA HOW DID YOU NEARLY MAKE ME SAY WHAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY!

Tsukasa: Well I've done worse.

Rebecca: Yes, I have to agree

_::FLASHBACK::_

_Liz: Wow, only one swear, Seto, you're loosing your touch._

_Seto: Oh, yeah @#87$%#^%$*&#%@$*&^#@&^%&!^@#%&457@^#%&^#%&$%@&^5_

_Liz: Fifteen not bad, but you need to get back in shape Though not in relation to muscles, you already TSUKASA! WHY'D YOU ALMOST MAKE ME COMPLIMENT SETO'S RIPPLING ABS! GAH! *Tries to strangle Tsukasa, but her camel refuses to be parted from Seto's camel*_

_Yami: I NEED HELP BACK HERE! YOU STUPID RA-BLASTED ANIMAL GET UP YOUR LAZY *^%&^$*&%_

_Arielle: Seto can curse better_

_Liz: YES MY BELOVED CAN!_

_Rebecca: Where's Otogi and Rana?_

_Sarah: *absent mindedly* Oh, somewhere off together_

_::END FLASHBACK::_

Rebecca: Remember?

Everyone: *nodnod*

Sarah: You do all realize that we haven't even finished breakfast

Everyone else: WOULD YOU STOP THINKING WITH YOUR STOMACH?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?

Zim: o.o 

Yami: *kills Zim*

Kathleen: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Zim MAJIKLY disappears.

All of a sudden, a humongous roller coaster appears in the center of the kitchen. It crushes Yami. 

And he dies. J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Kathleen: =O! Pretty roller coaster! *jumps into one of the cars and some old hobo-man that appeared MAJIKLY makes it go*

Everyone except Kathleen, Yami, and the Hobo-man: O_O;

Kathleen: *is in the middle of a loop and suddenly looses shoe* NOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mr. Twinly! ;_;

Suddenly, the roller coaster disappears. Yami is now a bloody mass of stuff.

Bloody Mass of Yami: o-o I know something weird about Seto!

Seto: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! HE IS SUFFERING FROM DELUSIONS OF GRANDUER!

Bloody Mass of Yami: Seto uses Viagra™!!!

Lauren: Why are you taking Viagra™?

Yami: *is MAJIKLY healed* He has other secrets too!

Everyone: *wide eys*

Liz: Pray, tell us?

Yami: Well he is an avid watcher and/or reader Cardcaptor Sakura!

Everyone: O_O

Yami: He once participated in a threesome with Kyoge, himself, AND Otogi Ryuji!

Otogi: HEY! You aren't supposed to know that

Yami: AND He has a tatoo of Pichu on his left butt cheek! Though some people most likely already know it *nudges Liz*

Liz: *glares, and stabs Yami*

Yami: *ignores it* AND he's not human

Everyone except Liz and Sarah: o.O

Sarah: And? We already knew that

Liz: Yeah, he's like me.

Yami: Don't you mean he likes you?

Liz: No, I mean that he's like me in the fact that we're both (unlike humans, who are_ homo-sapien_) we are both the genus _magii _and the species_ sapien._ We're mages! Though we are distantly related to the human race. More closely related to demons, though.

Everyone: Well, that explains a lot.

Kathleen: Cuz it's digital!

_The Roller coaster reappears and crushes Yami. Again._

Yami who is now crushed *again*: *twitch* I think I'm dead now

Arielle: *army of (~ Liz: my spell checker just turned off, so don't mind spelling errors my computer is fuzked up) squirrrrrrrles (~ Arielle: just skeive it!) comes (~ Michael: Bob is spelled wartuaierakruta!) and runs (~Kathleen: No, it's spelled antidisestablishmentarianism) in and crushes Yami more then he already is crushed.*

Rebecca: Since we are on the topic of secrets. Does anyone know anybodys secrets?

Liz: yessssss

Rebecca: Whose secrets do you know?

Liz: Yes, Yuugi, I know one of YOUR secrets! *points accusing finger at Yuugi*

Yugi: No, you would NEVER tell!

Liz: Yes, Yugi is SHORT!

Everyone: *gasp* We never knew!

Liz: And Otogi Ryuji I know a secret of yours

Otogi: o.o

Liz: It was YOU in the dining room with Cologne Mustard and the candlestick!

Otogi: CLUE!

~Liz: You realize, the next line right after this one the spell check, and thesaurus begins to work again o.O my compuer is fuzked up.

Sarah: You know, we still didn't finish breakfast

Everyone: *goes back to eating, forgetting that it was indeed Liz who cooked*

Some Time Later

Yugi: These are delicious! Who made them?

Liz: *raises her hand and waves it around*

Random Guy: ARRRRRGH MY LEG!

Liz: Sorry!

Everyone besides Sarah: O_O *food drops out of their mouths*

Sarah: You're't dead yet, are you?

Liz: *points out the fact that we all live together in a house* Well? Who else is to do the cooking?

Sarah: I can't drive and I don't even want to try cooking.

Seto: Why did you all have to reveal all my disturbing secrets

Liz: Because we luff you!

Everyone: o.O

Liz: Well he IS mine, isn't he? And what is this thing we call death?

Cheshire Cat: Looking for love in all the wrong places!

Kathleen: MINE! *strangle huggles Cheshire cat* Where have you been all my life!

Tsukasa: What happened with you and death?

Seto: Whatever happened with us and the plot?

Sarah: But we still haven't finished breakfast!

Seto: *pushes a button, table drops into a pit of fire, then a fresh clean one drops in its place*

Sarah: STOP EATING THAT LIZ! THAT'S A STAPLE, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF! THAT'S SETO'S JOB!

Katsuya: What's his job? To hurt Liz or to hurt himself?

Liz: Both. 

Yami: And to do other things—

Seto: SHUTUP! *kills Yami AGAIN*

Kathleen: Weren't you just trapped under the roller coaster?

Arielle: I NEEEEED FIREEEEEE!

Malik: Whatever happened to the roller coaster?

Death: I married it.

Lauren: What about all the people that died?

Liz: Chocolate!

Kathleen: Well Honda's dead and Isis is dead and Shadii is dead and Mai is dead—

Liz: She's not dead. 

Katsuya: Yeah, I was just makin' out with her in the closet half an hour ago!

Everyone: *turns to Katsuya*

Katsuya: Oops

_Mai's dead body suddenly falls out of the closet._

Garden Gnomes: *attacks their bodies, and when the dust clears there are just a few bones*

Everyone: Wait

Otogi: How did you know she was dead?

Katsuya: SHE KILLED HER!

Rebecca: Do you realize that l' and 1' in Times New Roman font are identical?

Everyone: o.O Disturbing

Gollum: *appears* MY PRECIOUS! *looks at Ryou's millennium ring*

Sarah: Wrong type of ring

Gollum: *bites Ryou's finger off*

-Insert blood and gore here-

Bakura: YAY, BLOOD! *sucks Ryou's bloody finger*

Yami: Cool! Something that sounded very disturbing that I DIDN'T SAY!

Sarah: No one said it it was typed.

Arielle: Kewl.

Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz: I like Z's!

Sarah: Liz is the only one I know who can spell her own name wrong 3 times

Malik: Good night!

Sarah: It's still morning!

Seto: *is drinking super-strong coffee that you should need a prescription for*

Arielle: That's a really long sentence.

Seto: *puts down his coffee mug* Ok, all random characters who I didn't invite, get the @#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&$&*@($^**@@#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&@#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&@#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&@#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&@#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&@#$%^#$%@%$&^%$@*(&%%(^^%)(#~^~~``%@#^*&%&@*|}{{}]\@%*&$^&%&^ out of my house.

Liz: *scribbles in her book of how many swears Seto can say at once'* Nicenew record.

Seto: *looks smug then death-glares at all the random characters who are still there*

Random characters who are still there: *disappear back to wherever they came from*

Liz: MINE, not yours *possessively grabs hold of Seto*

Everyone: *shifty eyes*

Liz: He has all the coffee

Everyone except Sarah: OOOoooooooooohhhhhHHHHHHH

Otogi: I know something you don't know!

Sarah: So? I know what it is and I know what you're talking about. And also something about you and Rana.

Yami: I had a threesome. With an éclair.

Everyone: But since you said éclair, would that not be considered single?

Yami: Twins.

Everyone: ù-O"

Seto: You dumb $#*&^%(^&)($%%^@^$&^*^(*)*&)*)()^%*%#@$#@$#!#!@$#^%&*^(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$^$^)%!!#^%*!

Yami: Was the exclamation point also part of your cursing? Because then I'd say that you have poor grammar skills. And that you're stupid. And—

_Roller coaster appears and crunches Yami. Then literally jumps and does it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And then once more for good luck!_

Seto: I love the roller coaster.

Liz: AHEM.

Seto: o~O;;

Sarah: Kathleen, you're a terrible author.

Kathleen: SHADDUP SLAVE! *stabstabstabstabstabstab*

Sarah: Camels. 

Everyone: That was entirely random.

Yami: I think perhaps that maybe I am finally dead now.

Arielle: *stabstabstabstabstabstab* 

Yami: *no response*

Everyone: YAY!

Yami: *gets up*

Everyone: Awww he's not dead L 

Anzu: Why havn't I had any lines? I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!

Bakura: She's PMS'ing again, isn't she

Ryou: Be glad that it's only her, and not all the girls at once

All the boys: o.O;

Sarah: What's for lunch?

Everyone Else: o.O

Liz: I'M COOKING!

Everyone else: Alright 

Random people: GET ON WITH IT!

Jackie Chan: I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEG GREEN EGGS AND SMAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Yami: *kills him* Mmmmm bloody.

Bakura: MINE! *tackles Yami, takes bloody knife from him*

Yami: You dolt I stabbed him with my hair

Arielle: So then can we light it on fire?

Kathleen: Uh what's the point of being here in a vacation house if there is no food, no fun, we're in the middle of the desert, and everyone is on the verge of killing eachother?

~Liz: BECAUSE I SAY SO!

Michael: Why havn't I had any lines?

Mokuba: Me too!

~Liz: Because you two are plotting

Michael and Mokuba: *nod and dissapear*

~Liz: My spell check just turned off my computer is freakish.

Seto: Wait if there is food, then what were the pancakes made out of?

Otogi: I think it's best if we don't know

Sarah: Would it matter?

Katsuya: Nup!

Shizuka: Is that a yup or a no?

Katsuya: Again, I think it's best if we don't know

Shizuka: o.O

Random Guy: Yes, we have no bananas! We have no bananas today!

Yuugi: We know that

Liz: *pokes random people* Well

~Liz: Nothing else happens during the rest of the day, so HA! And end of that chapter!

Everyone: _

* * *

Well... that was short, and not up to my normal standards... I'm loosing my touch, sorry girls! Well, I'm gone! 

~Liz


	7. The Pizza Box was at an IMPOSSIBLE ANGLE

Welcome to the next chapter of VACATION! I just finished reading the Book of Squee so mind not if I'm a bit… **C**_r_Az**_Y_** here and now. Yeah… I have cheese in my pants!

And I have also tried pocky for the first time today… so… yeah.

Disclaimer – I don't own the Book of Squee, the guy who was forced to have sex with a chicken, Yu-Gi-Oh, 'Da Klown' (?!), and most everything else save my own character and a decent amount of the plot.

And I don't own the scene with Kathleen declaring her love for Lauren. That is based off something that really happened, due to pop rocks and soda.

* * *

Liz: I'm bored!

Seto: For the last time, SHUT UP ALREAY! You've already said that—

Sarah: 122894632102222666 times.

Kathleen: And guess what it is DA KLOWNS!

Arielle: is ignoring everyone doing the 'Jack Sparrow Walk' I has 3 muses… I will set my squirrels on yew' cowards! D.S. sez so… gets her squirrel army on Yami

Yami: dies again

Liz and Sarah: Lauren, we need to talk to you… serious voice.

Liz, Sarah, Arielle, Kathleen, and Rebecca: We have some news for you.

Kathleen: I love you.

Everyone: o.O

Vicki: Yay, slash! holds up signs and flags that say 'Slash is yummeh' :D

Yami: When's the honeymoon?

Kathleen: What if I was SERIOUS? HUH?!

Everyone: We'd deny our knowing you

-pause-

Then we'd burn off your eyebrows and take out your insides with SALAD TONGS OF D(h)OOM!! And then we'd throw you in a lake full of piranha crocodile

hybrids.

Kathleen: How do you all say such long, run-on sentences all at the same time? o.O

Liz: shrugs Anyway…

Jonu: clears throat loudly Ah-HEM.

Everyone Else: Yes…?

Jonu: No, nothing.

Everyone: facefault

Kathleen: Let's play a little hide-and-get-killed! coughcough I mean hide and go seek. I don't know what came over me.

Sarah S (the other one): Yay! A game full of laughter and fun for the entire family! Wheeeeeee!

Everyone: twitch

Kathleen: I'M IT! deranged grin

Otogi: I have a bad feeling about this…

Malik: Burn, BURN! Heheheh…

Rebecca: Uh… guys? attempts to draw attention to the knife behind Kathleen's back

Everyone: ignores her

Kathleen/&Moo: So then… my marshmallow peeps shall we play? turns off lights

Everyone: screams little butts off YAMMMMMMMMMMMMI!

Yami: gooses random guy

Arielle: Moop of doom.

Everyone: scary glowing evens stare/glare at her… scary, might I add.

Arielle: shrinks back Erk! O.O

Kathleen/&Moo: We play now, yesss? Why do I have bad grammar?

Everyone: blink Mmkay…?

-Shuffly shuffly shuffle wh00t said Mister Owl Shuffle-ness-

Kathleen/&Moo: Are you all ready my vict—coughcough AHEM friends? Yay or nay please.

Arielle: YAY!!! is in a random tree

Liz: YAY! is hidden

Scrappy: hoots is on Liz's head

Rebecca: Yay! is in the closer, behind a bunch of coats

Sarah: yay! under the stairs, with a bunch of stuffed animals

Lauren: Yay! is under a table No one shall EVER—

Kathleen/&Moo: Found you.

Lauren: Oh…

Shizuka: scream AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kathleen: I've found her! rushes over to Shizuka

Lauren: follows What's wrong?!

Shizuka and Anzu: H-h-h-honda!

Otogi: looks over their shoulder, screams like a girl, faints

Yami: What's wrong with him? Huh?! Honda's DEAD?!?!?!

Katsuya: runs out Nooooooo! weeps over his dead lover's body

Tsukasa: Why did we all leave our hiding spots?

Kathleen: Found you ALL! Mwah. opens the closet, looks behind coats

Rebecca: AchOO!

Kathleen: points Found YOU! And god bless you!

Katsuya: opens door under stairs Found you Sarah!

Sarah: Puppy! is nestled under multiple dog plushies

Katsuya: glares, growls Wait… where is Kaiba?

Kathleen: Gasp! If it's a mystery oh well. But I've found YOU ALL! =)

Seto: I'll save YOUUUUUUU ALL! appears from nowhere

-Silence-

Sarah: Has someone added sugar to his coffee again?

Yami: Shouldn't 'a Liz came out and yelled "My hero!" and then glomped him by now?

Seto: No.

Otogi: My hero! glomps Seto

Everyone else: o.O

Scrappy: hoots

Tsukasa: You know I don't speak French! glares

Sarah: Scrappy's right, where IS Liz.

Arielle: Beats me.

Rebecca: There haven't been any loud crashes of destruction and d(h)oom yet…

Seto: Hmmm… ponders

-A random sound of d(h)oom and a random house blows up, except there aren't any other houses out in the desert-

Liz: is holding an Acme bomb pusher thingie Yay! Squee… happiness.

Everyone: sweat drop

Kathleen: O.O An acme bomb pusher thingie! Amazifying! I must add it to my collection of CONFEDIENTAL DOOM ITEMS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND CREATE ALL OF YOUR DEMISES WHILE MAKING A CAN OF SPAGHETTI-O'S!!!!!

Yami: walks over to house and a spark of firey doomness comes out of the ashes and goes onto yami making a 'old faithful' replica XX

Kathleen: holding a can of mushy shiitake mushroom spaghetti-O Spaghetti-O's anyone? =D

Everyone except Yami: Sure!

Liz: blows up

Everyone: gasp

Scrappy hoots

Sarah: Allow me to translate – he says it was a fake/cyborg/fembot.

Yugi: Who would do such an evil, vile thing!

Liz: Help!

Seto: Did you hear something?

Liz: HELP!

Yami: I think I hear something too.

Lauren: Where is Liz?

Seto: I don't know nor care.

Liz: I am in the sink!

Seto: In the WHAT?!

Liz: THE SINK!!!!!

Rebecca: What are you doing in the sink?

-a loud pop is heard, as smoke surrounds Liz

Lizzy: Hiding… is now chibi

Seto: That game ended an hour ago…

Lizzy: You stupid son of a bitch you didn't go looking for me?!?!?

Kathleen: Meow meow meow CAT CHOW! :)

Everyone besides Liz and Sarah: O.O

Seto: Whatever, get out of there…

-Another loud pop, Liz is back-

Liz: I CAN'T! Why do you think I was saying 'help'?!?!?

Yami: Dunno…

Seto: cruel smirk I'll give you three guesses…

Yami: Nuuuuuuu! dies temporarily

Tsukasa: mourns over his lover's dead body

Katsuya: Hey, you stole that from ME!

Tsukasa: I do NOT have a crush on Yami! glares

Liz, Sarah, and Seto: Yes you do.

Atem: wakes up

Tsukasa: You're ALIVE!

Liz: Focus on the task at HAND please?!

Everyone else: Oh… yeah. Sorry!

Seto:grabs Liz's arm and tried to pull her out of the sink

Liz: hits Seto You're pulling my arm out you bastard!

Everyone: Hmmm…

Arielle: How'd you get in there, anyway?

Liz: low, inhuman growl

Rebecca: But she's got a point. If you can get in, why can't you get out?

Liz: ¬-¬

Everyone besides Sarah: backs up

Katsuya: falls out the window

Liz, Seto, and Sarah: Not again… sigh

Everyone Else: ???

Katsuya: Why me? whimpers

Liz: Will you all shut up and help me out of the 'effin sink!

Arielle:  You never told us how you got in there.

Bakura: The mortal has a point… perhaps we can wait until her corpse rots into ash and then pull her out?

Liz: I'll tell you how I got in ONCE YOU GET ME OUT!!!!!

Rebecca: Calm down!

Lauren: Yeah, don't have a tantrum!

Arielle, Liz, Sarah, Rebecca, and Kathleen: Speak for yourself, Lauren!

Lauren: goes to sulk in a corner

Liz: points to Rebecca's shirt EVIL!

Rebecca: shirt has Tinkerbell on it What's wrong?

Liz: She stole HIM from ME! twitches

Arielle: Who, Seto?

Sarah: Or do you mean him…?

Liz: YES! She… stole him when he was PETER PAN!

Seto: feels betrayed TT

Sarah: But don't snicker girls play usually as Peter Pan in productions?

Lauren: Did he have a sex-change?!

Liz: No, he is still male

Yami: Did you personally check?

Liz: YES! ITOOKPICTURESANDCHECKEDPER— I mean no.

Tsukasa: Oh?

Liz: Shut up foul BUTTMONKEY!

Otogi: Then why didn't they choose a girl for the part?

Liz: Because year after consecutive year, he played as the lead in all the plays.

Sarah: That's not very fair… why not let someone else get the part?

Liz: Because… he SLEPT WITH THE GUIDANCE COUNCILER! And… I'm still in the sink. TT

Kathleen: Grrr… Cheese nips!

Arielle: Hmmm…?

Kathleen: Oh, I'm just saying random things because I haven't been paying attention to any of this conversation.

Arielle: Ah, I see.

Otogi: I would like some cheese nips.

Kathleen: Here you go. Hands Otogi cheese nips

Arielle: Oh, by the way, everyone. I'm taking a trip to North Dakota next week.

Liz: NORTH DAKOTA IS A MYTH! IT IS A WORTHLESS PITSTOP ON THE WAY TO HELL! Meep.

Kathleen: Hey, I hope you didn't mean that. Arielle's muses come from there y'know.

Liz: Oh, oh, I'm sorry then.

Liz: I'm deranged now.

Sarah: Weren't you always deranged?

Liz: Now I am more deranged. - I have read the book of Squee, I am enlightened. My preciousssssss… fondles book of squee

Arielle: Wait until you read JTHM ¬¬

Kathleen: North Dakota isn't really a myth now, I've just been told GRR I have no valid reason to live now! UU;;

Sarah: Everyone shut up and get back to the fanfic you imbeciles!

Random Dude: Aliens once forced me to have sex with a chicken.

Everyone: o.O

Liz: Still stuck! growls

Random Dude: Yeah, whatever happened to the plot?

Liz: roars THERE IS NO PLOT!!! NOW **DIE**!!!

Random Dude: is struck by lightning and dies painfully, burning internally to death

Kathleen: RANDOM GUY! NOOOOOOOO! I lied before, NOW I have no valid reason to live.

Arielle: Shudup. I'm hungry… goes upstairs to make some tacos

Da Klown: I is DA KLOWN! And loves me some tacos!!! runs upstairs after Arielle

Kathleen: Uh-oh… not again…

-From upstairs, yelling of 'DIE' and loud booms and kabooms are heard.-

Arielle: stomps down, holding Da Klown's rubber nose I hate clowns… throws rubber nose at Seto, who dies

Otogi: TT NUUUUUU! MY SETO-CHAN! Wah…

Liz: Shutup, he's MY BITCH! He was too beautiful for this world…

Everyone Else: attempts to hold back laughter

Seto: is alive Yay I'm finally dead… wait, no, I'm alive. DAMMIT! When can I finally feel the cold, cold comfort of death?

Kathleen: What the hell? Arr. You'll die now Arielle. Or don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow without any arms or legs.

Rebecca: Why haven't I been seen lately?

Liz: Because we can!

Rebecca: So any way. How did you get in the Sink?

Liz: Cold, wet, disgusting… CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Sarah: CALM DOWN LIZ. It's OK…

Liz: No it isn't, I want out!

Lauren: You think we are going to let you out yet?

Liz: Yes, I wish I never hid inhere.

Sarah: Let's tell some stories.

Rebecca: My specialty.

Lizzy: Yay yay!

Rebecca: Remember the time we went to Sarah's party and we all wore high heels and completely thought of a new plot for that day?

Liz: Copyright. The idea will show up AFTER I am out of the sink!

Seto: What is it?

Liz, Kathleen, Arielle, Lauren, Sarah, and Rebecca: It's a secret. (there is no 'a' in secret)

Seto: What's a secret?

Rebecca: It's when you make a promise not to tell someone something.

Seto: What's a promise?

Liz: It's something that is a binding like a commitment or a pledge.

Liz: Rebecca, you made Seto too stupid! How dare you do that to my bishie? stabs

Rebecca: Sorry?

Liz: Now I shall take over! Mwah.

Random Guy: spontaneously implodes

Yugi: Nu!

Katsuya: First Honda, now him! All the loves of my life, gone in an instant.

Everyone Else: turns to stare at Katsuya

Katsuya: ¬­¬

Yami: You loved Mister Random Guy who had to have sex with a chicken?

Katsuya: Mmmyep.

Yami: TT but he was MY bitch! We were gonna have a threesome!

Everyone: OO edges away

Yami: jumps out window and temporarily dies

Liz: -- Guys? Still STUCK.

Seto: throws a wet paper bag at Liz

Liz: slides out of sink Oh.

Everyone: stares

Sarah: Well, I coulda' told you that in the first place.

Lauren: What's a wet paper bag have to do with ANYTHING?!

Seto, Liz, and Sarah: exchange knowing looks

Everyone Else: backs up

Katsuya: falls in through the window

Yami: appears We don't have TIME for that!

Tsukasa: slaps yami Get a grip!

Yami: turns to Tsukasa with big, tear-filled chibi eyes You hurt me… bursts into tears

Liz: I'm outta' the sink! glomps random people

Seto: hides before Liz can get him

Liz: Seto? Where'd you go? Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetoooooooooooooooo?

Yami: holding up cactus I've found him! Argh! Seto put spines in my hand!

Everyone: o.O marvels at the stupidity of Yami

Arielle: is drinking her second cup of coffee Meh… where is everyone?

Rebecca: I hope no one died this night…

Yugi: What about Honda?

Liz: SILENCE FOOL! gigantic evil demon creature, see wormbaby . biz / i / 165411 . gif for more details, remove spaces, DON'T ASK WHY I DESTROYED THE URL

-Screamness-

Rebecca: --' Too late…

Yami: pokes his head out of the wall I didn't do it! It was… uh… Tsukasa!! Yeah, Tsukasa, he did it!

Tsukasa: in basement Nuu! It was YEW!

Sarah: A yew is a tree.

Yami: No… it was YEW! points to random yew tree outside

Tsukasa: You!

Yami: YOU!

Tsukasa: **YOU!**

Kathleen: I haven't written in a while! Pocky owns you all! Muhahaha! Now I shall write scary things!

Tsukasa: NO! IT WAS JOE THE HOMOPHOBIC HOMO!

Everyone Else: WTF?!

Yami: Well, I suppose that works.

Kathleen: coughs incessantly in background COUUUUUUUUGH!

Yami and Tsukasa: GASP! Was that incessant coughing?

Kathleen: Tourniquet is a funny word… !

Tsukasa: I indeedly-do, I believe it was!

Liz: HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO HEAR OOC SPEECH!

Kathleen: I believe it was Joe!

Yami: That works.

Rebecca: Yami, you're so gullible. There is no homophobic hobo 'round these parts… coughs

Lauren: appears, also coughs What's this talk ab**o**ut hobos?! We're in the desert; there isn't anyone around for MILES.

Kathleen: IS THAT A CANADIAN ACCENT!? Wow! Is it authentic?

Lauren: o.O… yeah. It is. Well, in any case… I must be off no – WOAH!! trips over a bloody hobo corpse

Rebecca: I TOLD YOU TO HIDE IT IN THE PANTRY! GRR! NOW I DEFORM STRANGE PSYCHIC STUFF ON YOU! zaps her with lighting

Liz: Alright, Kathleen, that's enough… back to the plot… here's your riddlin for the day.

Kathleen: NU! The story is MINE to command! Mwah.

-insert effects here-

Kathleen: inches away from them as Arielle, Sarah, Seto, and Liz enter

Arielle, Seto, Sarah and Liz: What's this? We heard talk of hobos and authentic Canadian accents.

Kathleen: My hands hurt!! Must let Arielle take over now. Ta-ta!

Arielle: I REALLY DO NOT CARE WITH THE OOC STUFF! Besides… I have no clue what my charie is doing… I've been a fragile then a pyromaniac! What am I?!? TT

Invisible person: hits Arielle with a bamboo stick

Arielle: blinks Thanks. I needed that.

Invisible Person: continues to thwap her

Arielle: twitch YARG! STOP IT!!!! grabs the stick and starts to hit the air

Liz: Hmmm…

TBC!

* * *

Well, folks, that's it! For this chapter at least… Yeah, I know the next chapter is a new day hence has no connection to this day BUT… it's a long story. Anyone in the quintet will know what I mean by TBC… 'cuz originally this had two days in it. And… yeah. Sorry this took so long, HTML editor crashed.

Jane.

Liz16


End file.
